It was alittle more clever then do not disturb
by Heel Princess
Summary: Oneshot: More random steph/y2j goodness. A short little fic from another conversation with tina. Review please!


**More random steph/y2j goodness. A short little oneshot from another conversation with tina. Review please!**

"I told you Chris leave me the hell alone, I'm not speaking with you right now!" Stephanie said as she made her way into her office with Chris not far behind her.

He slammed the door behind himself and jumped in front of her path. "How am I supposed to just leave you alone when you're all I think about?" He asked.

"Easy…" She said brushing past him to sit at her desk. "Just stop thinking about me…"

"But your everywhere." He said to her taking a seat on her desk so he had the privilege to look down on her for once. "…Your in all my storylines." Chris finished.

Stephanie poked a finger to his chest to further the distance between them. "It's in the script." She told him.

"Need I remind you that you write the scripts?" He said taking the opportunity to move closer to her again.

"It's all for the good of the show." She said unfazed by his insinuation that all this was her fault. "Unlike what you did out there tonight."

"I couldn't help myself." He said laughing off her last comment.

"Well thanks to you I have to re-write all the scripts for tonight so Hunter will think it was just part of the show."

"Why go through all the trouble sweet cheeks when…"

"Don't call me that!" Stephanie demanded shuffling the stack of papers in her hands.

Chris stuck out his hand to push the papers back down onto her oak desk. "Well why go through all the trouble for me Steph? You could easily just go to Hunter and tell him that I forced myself on you…that is what happened. But…instead of doing the easy thing you going to re-write everything to save my ass…why do all the work unless…unless you liked it."

"I didn't like it." She said.

"Well you obviously have a soft spot for old y2j." He concluded, leaning ever so slightly closer to her.

"No, it's not like that at all. I'm saving you this time because you're an asset to this company, now don't let it happen again."

"I wont…" He said laying a hand to his chest.

"Good." Stephanie said, the relief obvious in her voice as she got up and moved to the other side of the room. He wasn't far behind, hot on her tail.

"…Unless you want me to." Chris told her with a raise of his brow.

"ARGGGHHH." She screamed. "You're unbelievable."

"And you're a filthy dirty disgusting bottom feeding trash bag…"

"Don't say it."

"…Hoe." He finished.

She screamed again her voice radiating off the cement walls. "Everything is always a joke with you."

"Hey its what I'm _breast_ at." Chris commented snickering to himself. "I mean best at."

"Get out! Just get out!" She yelled at him unable to control her temper any longer.

"Wait, I'm sorry." Chris said noticing how hurt she actually looked and moved to her side.

She pushed him off, momentarily moving the hand that was covering her blood shot eyes.

He felt horrible, all he ever wanted to do was love her and now that he wasn't able to do that all he seemed to do was hurt her. There relationship had been nothing but a banter of insults and a hole lot of misplaced feelings. He had fallen for her the moment he saw her but it seemed that Hunter was quicker on the draw, since then all he could do was be mean to her…it was the only way he was a part of her life at all.

"Listen..." He started. "I'm sorry about the kiss, it wont happen again…it's just that…" Chris paused for a moment before he decided that he had nothing left to loose and should just come out with it. "The script called for me to shove you off the apron but when I got you in my hands I just couldn't bare to let you go. And your lips were so close to mine and I couldn't resist any longer, I'd wanted to do that for so long…"

He looked over and realised that she was crying even harder. "I'm sorry." He said. "I'll just go." He was moving past her and towards the office door when she pulled him back.

"Oh god I'm not fired am I?"

She didn't speak she just looked at him and that was when he noticed just how close they were and that there lips were almost touching. He could feel her breath against his mouth and it drove him crazy that he couldn't kiss her again, but a promise was a promise and he was going to stick to that.

Staring at him he felt Stephanie's eyes question his intentions as he placed a hand around the small of her back, she let out a sigh and Chris began to fear that she would push him away again. Instead he got a surprise when she inched closer and made her velvet lips graze his. He dare not move, he didn't intensify it and he didn't pull away he waited for her to be the one to decide where this went. She kissed him softly and then pulled away, it was mer seconds until she pushed her lips to his again hungrily.

"You want me?" She asked seductively against his mouth.

"Stephanie I don't know if I should answer that question…."

"Then take me…" She finished locking the door and letting down her brown hair, allowing it to cascade down her bare shoulders.

"What's gotten into you?" He asked, almost afraid to ask. He was scared that if he did it would make all of this stop. It seemed things had turned one eighty in a matter of minutes, he wasn't complaining but he was definitely confused.

"You admitted how you felt and I can't lie any more either, I've had a thing for you since you walked through the door from wcw." Steph explained moving in to kiss him again.

"What about Hunter?" He asked her pulling back for a moment.

"Nobody else matters." She said flipping the sign in her office window to "business meeting."


End file.
